Bai Xiatuo
= Raw Info = NOTE: This is a temporary section, do not remove, reorder or change the overall context of the raw data, just fix typos or make sentences more eligible if needed. 'NOTE: In case you are feeling creative just write below the raw data, when the overall layout will be settled the paragraphs will be moved accordingly ' (numbers in "v" in the infobox have correlation to the chapters where the information was gathered from) Chapter 2 Has the power to pull spirits out of the "river of souls". He looks like a dark ball that is four-story building large in the realm of the souls. He is the one that pulled Jack and other spirits from the "river of souls" Chapter 3 He is a puppet master and infuses Jack's spirit into a "2 meters tall and over 3 meters long statue of a beast that looked like a cross between a bull and a tiger". He has an estate on a mountain, manned by two guards that refer to him as "Elder Bai". The room he performed his summoning is all made of stone with no windows, just a wall stone door that shuts perfectly and can only be open through the activation of some sigils. Bai Xiatuo orders the guards to inform the Sect Leader that he will go out on a "personal business" and that he will not take longer then 10 years. He mentions that it has something to do with his Senior Sister's demon kept in her heart and sends the other guard to inform her as well. He has deep feelings for his Senior Sister, even looking fondly at her place of residence before he departs. He flies through the sky on a "black flag" that he took from his "spacial bag" He found his quarry after a few months meditating in a deserted canyon cave hiding in one of the less advanced countries of the world. The strength of his voice tears mountains apart. He caries the grudge for Bai Shetai for decades. His spirit energy covered half of the sky in "midnight darkness". He does no believe in what his brother says about Senior Sister to defend himself. He has and can control at the same time hundreds of high-quality spirit puppets that are the same as the statue in which Jack was sealed. Chapter 4 His dark spirit energy can keep his puppets in the air, making it seem to them that they are walking on ground. Their voices boomed and could be herd clearly from at least 300 m away. His black flag could be used to bind and he used it in the fight with Bai Shetai making him slower and allowing his puppets to score hits. Controlling more puppets at once lessens the power of the compelling on the spirits that have not yielded inside the puppets. There is no tactic to how Bai Xiatuo uses his puppets besides something that resembles human wave tactics. In his eyes the puppets are discardable, used more as a diversion, to annoy or to score small insignificant hits on Bai Shetai. After days of battle Bai Xiatuo is rendered immobile by his brother, yet still Bai Shetai refuses to kill him and lends him his hand in hopes to end this feud. Bai Xiatuo only takes advantage of this fact and stabs at his brother gut with a blade made out of pure darkness that cam from his sleeve. It gave Bai Xiatuo a wound before it disintegrated and flew in the wound turning the flesh around it gray at an alarming speed. After this transgression his brother rips his head out. Category:Characters